Olvida
by Axel Gabriel
Summary: C'était il y a très longtemps ... Si longtemps que certains ont même oublié cette histoire, le principal protagoniste n'a rien oublié, ni la peine, ni la souffrance ... Mais il ne se doute pas quel autre secret tout cela a caché.


**Couples :** Shinji/Semi-OC (c'est ... Ha, si j'le dit, j'vais spolier et en même temps ... Bon, je me tais ! Vous comprendrez à la fin de cette histoire !)

**Information :** Second OS défis lancé par Eilinsande et concernant les Vizards.

**Genre :** Hétéro /Romance/Drame

**Rating :** K+

**Note d'Axel :** Les Vizards sont à l'honneur ! ... Enfin, "étaient" ! Non pas que cela me déplais fortement d'écrire sur eux, au contraire ! C'est juste que ce ne sont pas les persos les plus simples sur lesquels écrire. Heureusement, cela m'a beaucoup plu d'écrire sur eux et je crois bien recommencer de temps en temps ! ^^

Bon, donc, ce défi devait avoir pour sujet un Vizard, pas le même que dans le premier OS et le thème doit être plus dramatique !

* * *

**_Fausse Ville de Karakura. Arrivée des Vizards sur le champ de bataille._**

Une ville ravagée, voilà l'image qui se profilait sous les combattants, certains haletant tandis que d'autres patients, attendant le bon moment pour intervenir. De nouveaux opposants étaient arrivés sur le champ de bataille, des opposants qui étaient très forts et venaient de le prouver avec une incroyable rapidité. Les Arrancars décidèrent de rester sur leurs gardes, n'ayant aucune envie de sous estimer les nouveaux venus qui semblaient pressés de se lancer et dans cette scène incroyable se déroulait une conversation anodine ...

Anodine ? Pas réellement : une jeune fille à la chevelure blonde était entrain de se prendre la tête avec l'opposant d'Hallibel, la Tiercera Espada et celle-ci ne pouvait détacher son regard de la fillette, s'interrogeant sur son identité et, surtout, sur ses origines. Elle prit conscience que cette étrange personne n'était pas n'importe quel autre combattant ... Mais il y avait autre chose et en son fort intérieur, elle était réellement troublée au contact de cette gamine arrogante dont le ton avait vite monté d'intensité, hurlant contre le Capitaine qui finit par perdre patience ...

- ... Qu'est ce que ...

Un murmure qui s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres pour être emporté par le vent, ses yeux à demi clos ne pouvaient se détacher de l'enfant. On aurait put croire qu'elle venait de baisser sa garde, mais prouva le contraire lorsqu'elle stoppa net l'attaque que lui destina une femme aux cheveux noirs de jais. "Lisa" d'après le hurlement que poussa la fillette.

- Tu es ma première adversaire ? Lâcha inutilement l'Arrancars. J'étais pourtant sûre et certaine que vous vous battriez à trois.

- Quelle coïncidence ! Répliqua la jeune fille. Je pensais la même chose !

Il y avait quelque chose de triste dans ce regard là, mais la tristesse fit vite place à une envie de vaincre d'une incroyable intensité et elle repoussa brutalement Hallibel, faisant apparaître cet étrange masque qui lui conférait une puissance incroyable. Ne s'arrêtant pas là, elle invoqua également la forme seconde de son zanpakuto et la Terciera sut qu'elle allait devoir donner un peu de sa personne ...

- Tranche, Kubikiri Orichi ! Hurla derrière elle quelqu'un.

C'était la jeune fille blonde, elle aussi avait fait apparaître devant son visage le masque Hollow ... Mais ce ne fut pas l'approche soudaine de la gamine qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux, non, ce fut une bien tout autre raison et ce fut cette dernière qui fit bondir son cœur dans la poitrine ...

Hallibel Tia venait de comprendre ... Non, disons plutôt qu'elle venait de réaliser ... Et cela la fit hésiter, elle douta de ce qui était entrain de se dérouler. Peut être qu'elle se trompait ? Mais comment expliquer ceci ? Aizen lui avait pourtant dit que ...

Il apparut derrière elle, celui auquel elle pensait et elle se tourna vers lui, le regard interrogatif. Il lui souriait, bien sûr ...

- Messire Aizen ...

Une phrase emplie de crainte ... Mais pas de celle que l'on peut imaginer ou interpréter si l'on n'est pas dans l'esprit de la femme ... Lorsqu'elle sentit la lame la trancher, elle comprit à quel point elle avait été trompée ... Comment avait elle put être bernée à ce point ? Pion inutile aux yeux de son maître, il avait décidé de la supprimer et bien qu'elle eut conscience que tenter une telle action contre lui était totalement inutile, elle fut aveuglée par sa colère, c'est cela qui la força à attaquer plutôt qu'à fuir et elle tentât de transpercer le brun, hurlant de rage son nom :

- Aizen !

Mais c'était inutile ... Il semblait bien décidé à la supprimer ... Et personne ne saurait ...

Sentir la lame dans son épaule ne l'étonna pas plus que cela, elle comprenait maintenant à quel point cet être était vil et lâche. Et, alors qu'elle s'effondrait, son regard se posa sur l'enfant, ne se rendant pas compte qu'un autre était comme hypnotisé par sa chute ...

* * *

**_Seireitei, Bureau de la Cinquième Division, 180 ans auparavant_**

Shinji était assis derrière son bureau, examinant avec un soin particulier chacune des candidatures qu'on avait posé à sa Division le matin même, prenant très au sérieux sa mission de recrutement ... Peut être même un peu trop, c'était du moins ce que pensait sa Vice-Capitaine qui le scrutait, elle même installée derrière son beau. Sentant son regard sur lui, finit par relever le sien pour l'interroger rapidement, mais elle garda le silence et pendant plusieurs instants, ils ne firent que s'observer mutuellement.

Aichiko Sarugaki, une belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux blond doré, ses yeux bleus encadrés par des cils de couleur très claire, ne rendant que plus hypnotique son regard. Elle possédait des formes incroyables, mais ce n'était assurément pas cela qui se remarquait en premier chez cette personne car elle possédait une personnalité incroyablement surprenante comparée à son supérieur hiérarchique ...

Calme et réfléchie, on disait d'elle qu'elle était la personne qui faisait vivre normalement la division, son travail consciencieux satisfaisant chacun des membres des Armées de la Cour. Elle était, d'une certaine manière, la fierté incarnée de la Cinquième Division et la plus grande crainte de Shinji était de la voir obtenir une promotion : il ne voulait pas voir Aichiko partir pour le laisser seul avec tout les travaux qu'il devait effectuer ! L'idée même le fit soupirer de désespoir, brisant enfin l'étrange silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

- Capitaine Hirako, avez vous un problème ? Demanda t elle en se levant pour le rejoindre.

Son plus gros problème à l'heure actuelle était sans aucun doute de faire en sorte qu'elle lui promette de ne jamais le quitter pour un meilleur poste que celui qu'elle avait, mais cela serait lâche : elle méritait d'avoir sa propre unité alors il préféra accuser le nombre incroyable de dossiers que lui avait confié le vieillard, jugeant que c'était là bien mieux.

- Comment veut- on que je fasse le tri parmi tout ces candidats ? Gémit-il en agitant un dossier au hasard. Les trois quarts de cette foutue liste sont constitué de blancs becs qui ont juste de la jugeote.

Elle prit le dossier de ses mains pour l'ouvrir et l'examiner personnellement tandis qu'il continuait de se plaindre, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il se tut cependant en l'entendant rire. Surpris, il lui jeta un coup d'œil et elle lui rendit les feuilles.

- Oui, c'est sûr que celui-ci est un blanc bec avec seulement de la "jugeote" ! Ironisa t elle avant de lire : "Major de sa promotion, a obtenu les meilleures notes aux examens et a eu près de dix recommandations" ! Tiens, il est même dit qu'il a sauté certaines classes ! Avant de te plaindre, vérifie que cela soit fondé, Shinji.

Grognant de mécontentement, le blond jeta un coup d'œil au nom du dossier qui indiquait clairement "Aizen Sosuke", il s'en voulut d'être passé à coté de cela : le jeune garçon faisait parler de lui et toutes les Division tentaient de se l'arracher, finalement, c'était à eux qu'il avait fait la demande, mais cela mécontenta grandement le Capitaine qui se promit de faire regretter à ce petit génie le fait de l'avoir humilié à ce point, surtout face à sa Vice Capitaine !

Son regard se posa sur Aichiko, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à dissimuler les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle et de toute façon, les rares fois où il avait essayé d'être pudique quand à ses émotions, il avait été encore plus flague, découvert par ses amis de toujours, Kensei avait été indulgent, mais cela n'avait pas été le cas de Love ou Rose, tout deux avaient étés avides de ragots et étaient allés jusqu'à parler avec Hikifune, une amie intime d'Aichiko.

Un sourire indulgent marqua les lèvres de la jeune femme qui se pencha vers lui. Faisait elle exprès de lui dévoiler son incroyable gorge ? Sans aucun doute : elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer moralement lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion, profitant de sa grosse faiblesse pour elle contre lui, la petite traîtresse !

- Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous Capitaine ? Demanda t elle sur un ton volontairement chaleureux.

- Ai-Chan. Soupira t il, ne détachant pas son regard de son décolleté.

Il ne réussit pas à continuer sur la voie, se trouvant lui même extrêmement vulgaire. Il finit par se lever, se détournant même de cette vision de rêve, jugeant cela dégradant pour elle qui ne méritait qu'un profond respect ...

- D'où me vient ce surnom ? Demanda t elle avec surprise.

- "Ai" te va très bien. Assura Shinji. Enfin, je vais donc retourner à ma paperasse ...

- Et trouver de merveilleux petits étudiants à torturer ? Aller, va donc ! Je suis sûre que nous aurons de très bons éléments grâce à tes bons soins ! En tout cas, je suis heureuse que nous puissions avoir sous nos ordres le Aizen-kun. Il est encore très jeune, mais empli de promesse.

Elle s'était ensuite écartée pour retourner à son bureau et le regard de Shinji s'était tout naturellement posé sur la candidature dont elle parlait. Lui était surpris de voir que le jeune homme voulait tenter d'intégrer leur unité. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier celle-ci en réalité et dès qu'il rencontra la photo du jeune homme, il fut empli d'un sentiment de malaise en voyant son regard candide, ayant l'impression d'avoir devant lui l'image d'un acteur ...

Il ne l'aimait pas ... C'était la seule conclusion possible ...

* * *

Observant avec attention les recrus qui se trouvaient devant lui, Shinji fut satisfait de les voir en ligne parfaite. Aichiko avait sans doute pris l'initiative de les mettre en rang. Elle était un peu en retrait derrière lui, examinant la liste tandis qu'il faisait son discours d'introduction, faisant prendre conscience à chacun d'entre eux que cela serait extrêmement dur de faire leurs preuves et qu'il serait extrêmement sévère : être débutant ne leurs donnait pas d'excuses ! Ils devaient être efficaces ou partir dans une unité aux responsabilités les moins lourdes !

Dès qu'il eut fini, il les fit disposer et voulut retourner à son bureau, mais sa Vice-Capitaine lui bloquait le passage. Elle le faisait exprès, bien évidement, tentant par ce moyen d'attirer son attention sur quelque chose. Haussant un sourcil, le blond chercha rapidement du regard autour de lui et rencontra un visage quelque peu juvénile et naïf. C'était le jeune Aizen qui parut impressionné par son Capitaine ... Qui lui ne fut pas dupe du comportement du jeune homme, il avait réellement l'impression de le voir jouer la comédie.

- Bonjour, Capitaine Hirako, je suis ...

- Tu es Aizen Sosuke. Le coupa froidement Shinji. Le jeune prodige qui eut la prétention de faire une demande pour intégrer notre unité. Prouve moi que j'ai eu raison d'accepter ta demande !

Il lui tourna le dos pour retourner à son bureau, mais il fut stoppé net par un rapport qui le toucha en plein visage. Lançant un regard froid à sa Vice-Capitaine, il se demanda ce qu'elle lui voulait exactement.

- Est ce donc une façon de dire "bonjour" ? Lâcha t elle sur un ton réprobateur. C'est très professionnel !

- Et qu'est c'que tu aurais dit, toi, Vice-Capitaine Sarugaki ? Répliqua t il ironiquement.

- Ce n'est pas parce que dans mon nom, il y a le mot "singe" que je ne peux pas réagir avec plus d'intelligence que toi ! Regarde donc !

Elle passa à coté de lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les replacer derrière son épaule, se dirigeant droit vers la nouvelle recrue qu'elle héla, celui-ci était sur le point de partir. Faisant face à la femme, il sembla ébloui par Aichiko comme beaucoup d'autres dans l'unité.

- Aizen-san, je m'appelle Sarugaki, je suis la Vice-Capitaine de cette Division et je suis heureuse de te compter parmi nos rangs. Dit-elle avec sincérité. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je serais là pour vous.

- Merci, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire.

Le pire, c'est qu'il semblait si sincère ... Tout comme le sourire qu'abordait ensuite la blonde lorsqu'elle revint près de lui, ajoutant un amusé "tu vois ?". Il aimait de moins en moins ce garçon et savait que c'était plus sa jalousie qui parlait qu'autre chose. Soupirant, il finit par suivre Aichiko dans les bureaux principaux de la Division.

* * *

Shinji fut surpris lorsqu'un matin, il constata que sa Vice-Capitaine était absente. Au début, il s'était dit que ce n'était là qu'un petit retard, mais rapidement, il comprit qu'elle ne pointerait pas le bout de son nez et s'en enquit. Il tenta bien de se renseigner quand à ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver, mais personne ne semblait pouvoir dire ce qui retenait si longtemps la jeune femme alors il décida d'aller lui rendre une petite visite improvisée.

Il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter pour elle et le jeune Aizen vint lui demander le droit de l'accompagner. Le Capitaine voulut refuser, mais ne voyant pas de raison valable à cela : le jeune homme ayant effectué toute ses corvées de paperasse et de ménage. Il chercha bien autre chose à lui faire faire, mais ne trouva rien et céda donc.

Arrivé devant la maison portant le nom "Sarugaki", il n'hésita pas avant de frapper à la porte coulissante. Il y eut du mouvement à l'intérieur et, bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur Aichiko qui fut surprise de les voir tout deux.

Shinji prit un air réprobateur qu'il perdit lorsqu'une quinte de toux le coupa sec, faisant perdre sa concentration à la belle blonde qui ne sembla plus savoir quoi faire. Quelqu'un gémit dans la pièce et Aichiko disparut dans la maisonnette, laissant pantois ses deux hôtes qui s'interrogèrent du regard.

- Attend ici ! Ordonna t il au plus jeune avant d'entrer dans la maison.

Le lieu n'était pas d'un grand luxe, mais n'était pas non plus miséreux et au contraire, ce qui était choquant dans ce lieu était de constater qu'il était fait pour rendre la vie belle à un enfant. C'est d'ailleurs auprès d'une petite fillette qu'Aichiko s'installa, sa main se posant sur le front d'un petit poupon enroulé dans une tonne de couvertures.

- Aichiko, qu'est c'que c'est que ça ? Demanda avec surprise Shinji.

- Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, Capitaine, ceci n'est pas un singe ! Répliqua avec amusement la belle femme. C'est un enfant !

- J'avais remarqué, je ne savais pas que tu avais une petite sœur ! Elle est malade ?

La jeune femme resta silencieuse, prenant un chiffon qu'elle trempa dans de l'eau pour le poser avec des gestes maternels sur le front de l'enfant. Une petite fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine d'années de Shinigami, quoi que ... Peut être était ce simplement une enfant que la Vice-Capitaine avait trouvé dans le Rukongai et qu'elle eut décidé d'adopter ?

- Tu n'as pas de sœur. Se souvint-il à voix haute. Ne me dis pas que c'est ... Ta fille ...

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a tes yeux ? Répondit sur un ton mystérieux la jeune femme.

Cette question le fit trembler et de longues sueurs glissèrent le long de son dos. Il s'interrogea à vitesse grand "V", se demandant quand il avait bien put se laisser aller avec la jeune femme et cela lui fit plus peur encore : une paternité ? Il était père et ne le savait pas ? Non, c'était impossible ! C'était forcément une farce ! ... Non mais vous imaginez ? Lui ? Père ? Il n'était pas fait pour l'être !

Aichiko se retourna lentement vers lui, son regard bleu fut traversé par une étrange lueur et elle baissa ensuite la tête vers l'enfant qui haletait. Elle murmura quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas, le forçant même à se rapprocher pour qu'il puisse l'entendre, mais elle se répéta plus fort, lui souriant.

- Idiot ! Dit-elle sur un ton neutre. Je me moque de toi ! Crois tu réellement que j'ai pu me glisser dans ton lit ? Hé, pour qui me prends-tu ?

Qu'elle lui ait dit cela ne rassura pas pour autant le Capitaine, l'idée ayant pénétré son esprit dérangé, il continuait de voir cette naissance comme une possibilité, jusqu'au moment où il se souvint qu'en effet, Aichiko était une femme classe et qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle aille jusqu'à lui accorder un simple baiser ! Finalement, il fut impossible qu'il ait eu un enfant d'elle et c'était sans doute cette constatation la plus blessante : rêver d'elle et ne pouvoir faire plus qu'espérer se lever à ses cotés un matin.

Reportant son attention sur la fillette, il en vain à la conclusion que ce n'était qu'une âme trouvée dans la rue. La Vice-Capitaine avait cédé à son instinct de mère et l'avait prise sous son aile. Cela arrivait toujours un jour où l'autre : une femme Shinigami ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adopter un être pour avoir quelqu'un à ses cotés, sauf qu'habituellement c'était un chat ou un chien, pas une petite fille !

Une fine couche de sueur faisait briller la peau de la gamine dont les yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites, cherchant quelque chose en particulier qui s'avérait être la Vice-Capitaine. Elle semblait si malade, sa peau était d'une pâleur incroyable ! Ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser ainsi ! Décidant de prendre sur lui, il se saisit du tout petit corps ce qui ne rassura pas Aichiko, il lui sourit.

- J'l'emmène cher Unohana. Souffla t il, cherchant à la rassurer. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'elle pourra faire quelque chose !

- Arrête, je ne veux pas l'embêter avec ça ! Répliqua la blonde, confirmant les pensées de Shinji.

- Tu es stupide, Ai-Chan ! Râla t il en sortant de la maison. Elle sera heureuse de te venir en aide ! En tout cas, elle risque de te réprimander en voyant que tu n'as pas amené plus rapidement la môme ! On s'retrouve là bas !

Il n'attendit pas pour utiliser le Shunpo, en oubliant qu'il était venu accompagné ...

* * *

Comme il l'avait prévu, Unohana le réprimanda, trouvant qu'il s'y était pris tard pour faire soigner cette enfant. Aux mains de la Capitaine, la petite fut vite sur pied et sembla surprise d'avoir changé de lieu, ses yeux bleus cherchèrent du regard quelqu'un dans la pièce qui ne s'y trouvait pas, bien sûr.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'occupais d'une enfant. Lâcha Unohana, intriguée par cette situation hors norme.

- Vous trouvez qu'elle à mes yeux ? Demanda en retour Shinji.

Cela eu l'effet qu'il désirait provoquer : elle ne l'interrogea pas plus que ça et retourna même à ses occupations, se contentant de soigner la petite fille avant de s'en écarter lorsque ce fut fait. Shinji, voyant que la petite blonde ne semblait pas à l'aise, posa sa main sur sa tête, se voulant rassurant ... Mais le regard qu'elle lui lança lui donna envie de s'écarter ... Il ne fut pas assez rapide : les dents de l'enfant se plantèrent dans son poignet.

Tentant de se détacher sans brusquer la petite blonde, il fut heureux de la sentir relâcher prise lorsqu'Aichiko entra dans la pièce, vite suivit par le jeune Aizen. La belle blond se saisit sans la moindre hésitation de la gamine qui se mit à pleurer, libérant enfin toute la peur qu'elle avait éprouvée à se trouver dans une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas avec des personnes inconnues.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là ma petite puce ! Assura la Vice-Capitaine en lançant un regard froid à son supérieur.

- Hé, elle est guérie maintenant ! Se défendit-il. Regarde, elle péte la forme : elle m'a carrément arraché un morceau de peau là !

Le pauvre martyre montra la morsure que lui avait causé le petit monstre, mais cela ne sembla réellement pas intéresser Aichiko, trop occupée à dorloter cette étrange créature non identifiée qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. La petite tête collée sur l'épaule de son aînée, elle se tourna vers Shinji et lui tira impertinemment la langue ... Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ça encore ? Fronçant les sourcils, il voulut répliquer, mais s'en abstint : il n'était pas seul dans cette pièce alors mieux valait se comporter de façon irréprochable.

Unohana tenta une nouvelle fois de connaître les origines de sa patiente, mais Aichiko s'obstina à garder le silence, murmurant quelques mots rassurant à la fillette en la berçant dans ses bras. Bien qu'elle dorlotait une parfaite petite peste, cela ne la rendait que plus belle aux yeux du blond qui savourait le spectacle à sa façon, se disant qu'elle était faite pour être mère ...

- Hiyori Sarugaki. Murmura finalement Aichiko. Elle s'appelle Hiyori Sarugaki ...

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une sœur. Avoua Unohana. Ho, Aichiko-San, si elle est malade, amène la moi !

- Mais ce n'est pas ma petite sœur ... C'est ...

- Une enfant adoptée dans le Rukongai ? S'intéressa Aizen.

Les silences d'Aichiko se faisaient très fréquent ses derniers temps et cela ne plaisait pas vraiment à Shinji. Il avait peur qu'en réalité, elle cherche à mentir pour dissimuler quelque chose d'extrêmement grave et il se dit que c'était sans doute grave ... Ou bien était ce pour protéger son intégrité auprès des hommes ? En effet, cela en aurait surpris plus d'un si la belle Aichiko Sarugaki s'avérait être une belle courtisane ...

Courtisane ... Courtisane ! Et si la petite était la fille d'un homme marié ? Oulà, voila qu'il déraillait complétement maintenant ! Fallait vraiment qu'il arrête ...

Conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien de la jeune femme, il décida de la laisser tranquille et se dirigea vers la porte. Il constata que le jeune brun observait les deux blondes avec un étrange intérêt, mais finit par se tourner vers son Capitaine, lui demandant s'ils retournaient à la Division ou s'ils attendaient la Vice-Capitaine ...

* * *

Assit en tailleur sur un cousin, Shinji observait ses hommes combattre devant lui, dirigeant directement l'entrainement pour une fois. Il observait chacune des personnes présentes, sentant derrière lui la présence de sa subalterne directe qui griffonnait quelques notes.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise depuis qu'il l'avait vu avec cette enfant dans les bras et ses sous entendus l'avait troublé à un point tel qu'il se sentait frémir de temps en temps à l'approche de la gamine car depuis qu'elle avait été découverte, il lui arrivait de se présenter à la Division, prononçant simplement "Ai-Anne*" et les rumeurs se propageant rapidement, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qui était la personne demandée.

Le plus étrange fut que cette visite était acceptée par la quasi totalité de la division et Shinji soupçonnait ses hommes d'être sadique car la petite ne l'aimait clairement pas, lui donnant des coups de pieds et lui tirant la langue lorsque Aichiko avait le dos tourné pour ensuite prendre un regard humide et pleurnicher dès que la blonde les regardait, pointant le Capitaine comme s'il était coupable d'un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis !

Le petit monstre n'était d'ailleurs pas si loin que ça, sa tête dépassant de l'ouverture offerte par la porte coulissante des bureaux où elle était introduite.

Décidant de se concentrer sur l'entrainement, son attention se porta sur le jeune Aizen qui était très doué dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait : il aurait très rapidement des promotions qui le conduiraient sans aucun doute jusqu'au poste de Capitaine et cela même si quelque chose cloché dans son comportement. Shinji se fiait toujours à son instinct et autant dire que l'impression que lui donnait le jeune homme était mauvaise ... Très mauvaise !

- Eclate, Kyoka Suigetsu. Souffla le brun.

Il prouva, par ce fait, sa parfaite maitrise de son zanpakuto ... Et prouva qu'il avait parfaitement le droit à un poste plus élevé que celui qu'il avait obtenu au sein de leurs Divisions. D'ailleurs, il avait prouvé qu'il voulait appartenir à la Cinquième Division, refusant des propositions que d'autre n'aurait pas hésité à accepter si ce n'était que le profit qui les intéressait.

- Hirako-San. Murmura à coté de lui Aichiko, lui faisant tourner le visage.

Elle sembla oublier ce qu'elle voulait lui dire et il réalisa qu'il la regardait autrement que comme une simple subalterne. Il détourna le regard, constatant que le brun avait vaincu son adversaire et très facilement, semblait il. Shinji lâcha un petit grognement de frustration : il aurait voulut profiter de l'occasion pour examiner la manière qu'avait ce gamin de se battre, mais qu'importe maintenant ? Il reporta son attention sur Aichiko ...

Ses joues s'étaient teintées d'une agréable rougeur et il aurait voulut partager ce moment intime seul avec elle, comprenant qu'elle était vulnérable et qu'il aurait sans doute put lui voler un baiser.

- Ai-Chan, tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?

Malheureusement, avant que la blonde ne puisse répondre, le petit monstre qui semblait bien décidé à lui pourrir la vie s'interposa, s'installant sur les genoux d'Aichiko en lançant un regard provoquant au Capitaine. C'était comme si elle le défiait de s'approcher de sa sœur et Shinji avait réellement envie de répondre à la provocation ... Non, en fait, il y répondit clairement, se rapprochant de la Vice-Capitaine et se penchant volontairement vers elle pour souffler à son oreille.

- Je te trouve si belle avec se regard protecteur. Avoua t il, lançant un regard victorieux à la petite puce.

- Capitaine Hirako ! Protesta mollement Aichiko.

- Désolé, je ne dis là que la stricte vérité !

Cela la fit rougir un peu plus, mais elle eut le courage de lever le regard vers lui. Ses cils à demi clos encadraient et donnaient un plus grand charme encore à la couleur turquoise de ses yeux. Il avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans un océan chaque fois qu'il les voyait et savourait de pouvoir les contempler.

Lui aussi osa, glissant ses doigts jusqu'à une mèche dorée qui barrait son visage, la repoussant pour créer un contact entre eux deux. Il était comme toujours ébloui par la beauté de cette femme qu'il aimait secrètement depuis des années déjà, mais les choses devenaient si compliquées lorsque deux personnes appartenant aux armées de la Cour décident d'entamer une relation ... Cela troublait grandement l'entourage et les personnes concernées et il était tout à fait hors de question de lui demander d'abandonner sa place de Shinigami, sachant que cela avait toujours été son rêve ...

Hiyori se blottit contre Aichiko, s'accrochant à elle comme un koala s'accrocherait à sa branche favorite. Elle lança un regard empli de menace à Shinji qui préféra écarter sa main, n'ayant aucune envie de compter une nouvelle cicatrice sur son corps déjà bien abimé ... Le regard de la fillette changea cependant d'expression, elle sembla hypnotisée par la longue chevelure doré et elle tendit timidement les mains vers cette dernière. Devait-il prendre le risque de la laisser y toucher ? Il n'avait pas envie de se faire arracher la moitié de sa crinière par une petite peste qui usait du visage d'angelot !

- Hé bien, tu vois qu'elle t'aime bien ! Soupira la Vice-Capitaine avec amusement.

- Zé soif, Ai-Anne ! Se plaignit Hiyori.

Non, c'était une tactique pour faire en sorte que la belle blonde parte loin et le laisse seul avec cette créature ! Bien sûr, Aichiko tomba dans le panneau, déposant la fillette sur les genoux de Shinji qui se sentit bien stupide avec le poupon qui en profita pour caresser les mèches blondes. Il s'en méfia, sachant que les enfants pouvaient se montrer très cruels lorsqu'ils le voulaient.

- Tousse pas Ai-Anne ! Menaça la petite.

- J'vais m'gêner ! Répliqua l'adulte avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Non, t'a pas droit ! Hiyori veut pus voir Ai-Anne pleuré ! Tousse pas !

De quoi parlait-elle ? Il était maintenant très intrigué et ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger du regard, mais elle s'intéressait bien plus aux cheveux qu'à ce qu'il pouvait exprimer par son visage. Comment faire pour qu'elle réponde à ses interrogations, s'agitant, il se frotta la nuque avec gène.

- Hiyori, Ai-Chan pleure souvent ?

- Plus beaucoup maintenant, mais avant oui. Avoua la fillette. Pourquoi ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai fait pleurer ?

Hiyori le regarda, très intriguée par son comportement. Elle finit cependant par baisser le regard, rougissant comme si elle trahissait un secret très important.

- Oui, mais ze sais pas pourquoi. Avoua t elle timidement. Tu savais pas ?

- Que je la rendais triste ? Je fais tout ce que je peux faire pour la rendre heureuse ...

- C'est vrai ?

- Je dois m'y prendre mal ...

La fillette se leva, prenant appuis pour regarder derrière Shinji, elle avait le visage d'une parfaite petite conspiratrice et cela plu grandement au Capitaine qui avait hâte de voir ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

- Je t'aide et tu fais plus pleurer, ok ?

- D'accord, vas y, dis moi ce que je dois faire !

- Dis lui "ze t'aime" !

Cette requête peu commune interloqua grandement le Capitaine qui ne sut plus trop où se mettre. Le pire, c'est qu'elle semblait très sûre d'elle la gamine ! Heureusement, avant qu'ils ne puissent échanger un seul mot supplémentaire, Aichiko réapparut avec une tasse de thé sur laquelle elle soufflait avant de la tendre à Hiyori.

* * *

Se pouvait il qu'Aichiko soit amoureuse de lui et qu'elle attendait simplement qu'il fasse le premier pas pour enfin tomber entre ses bras ? Non, c'était impossible ! Certes, plus jeunes, ils avaient eu une relation qui n'avait pas durée, Shinji ayant obtenu sa promotion et se voyant trop pris pour maintenir la flamme. La jeune femme lui était réapparu si belle, mais il ne s'était pas trompé : c'était bien elle qui s'était présentée pour intégrer son unité et il avait eu peur de la blesser en refusant sa candidature ... Mais il avait également eu peur de provoquer le même effet en l'acceptant ...

Il avait finit par la convoquer pour "constater" lui même de sa motivation a intégrer l'unité, se disant que peut être qu'elle l'avait oublié et qu'elle changerait d'avis en le reconnaissant. Il s'était trompé et était tombé sur une personne bien décidée à servir à ses côtés et cela l'avait rendu si heureux qu'il en avait regretté son poste ! N'aurait il pas eu une vie meilleure au coté de la belle et délicate Aichiko ?

Shinji se dit qu'il avait gardé trop longtemps les sentiments qu'il dissimulait au plus profond de lui et c'est pourquoi il se leva, bien décidé à parler enfin de tout cela avec la principale concernée. Ouvrant la porte avec un peu de brusquerie, il ne fut pas surpris de voir les deux Sarugaki sur le bureau, l'une rédigeant un rapport et l'autre tentant d'imité la première.

- Ai-Chan, je dois te parler ! Lâcha t il avec autorité.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce fût de plus, l'alarme retentit bruyamment au sein du Seireitei, faisant sursauter Hiyori qui se mit à pleurer. On signalait la présence de plusieurs Hollow au sein du Rukongai et on demandait au Division d'intervenir le plus rapidement possible, mais rien n'était logique dans toute cette déclaration et pour cause : depuis quand envoyait on autant de monde pour une attaque d'Hollow ?

Ce n'était pas qu'une simple petite invasion ! C'était la seule conclusion possible ... Et toutes ses âmes qui n'avaient pas de protection ... Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire ! Retournant dans son bureau, il attrapa le fourreau de son sabre, bien décidé à aller faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le protéger.

Voyant Aichiko faisant de même, il grimaça, désolé de voir la petite Hiyori s'accrocher à son Hakama pour tenter d'attirer son attention, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Son cœur lui faisait extrêmement mal en entendant les gémissements d'enfant.

- Emmène la chez Unohana, elle sera en sécurité là bas.

Il voulut lui conseiller de rester avec elle, mais ne le put pas : il savait qu'il n'avait pas spécialement besoin d'elle pour combattre, les Hollow étant suffisamment puissant, mais il avait besoin de sentir sa présence proche de lui, ne serait-ce que pour être rassuré par sa présence : la savoir proche de lui, c'était s'assurer qu'elle aille bien et qu'elle ne craignait rien ...

Utilisant le Shunpo, il s'interrogea sur les véritables sentiments qui les unissaient tout les deux. Il fallait réellement qu'ils en parlent tout les deux ... Dès que possible, il se le promit ...

Dès que possible ...

* * *

La situation était incroyable au Rukongai, c'était une véritable armée qui s'était profilée à l'horizon et bien que la plupart d'entre eux ne posaient aucun problème particulier aux Capitaines qui s'étaient présentés, leur nombre aurait raison d'eux et déjà, derrière lui, il sentit le Capitaine de la Neuvième fléchir malgré l'aide que lui portaient ses sièges ... Et lui même, il avait de plus en plus de mal, terrassé peu à peu par la fatigue qui l'envahissait.

Non loin de lui, il sentait la présence de certains de ses hommes qui tentaient de l'aider du mieux possible, malheureusement, tout cela lui semblait bien vain : ils avaient beau trancher des masques, le nombre d'Hollow présents sur le champ de bataille semblait de plus en plus nombreux. Pourquoi n'arrivaient ils pas à les repousser ? Et surtout, depuis quand des Hollows se liguaient ils pour attaquer ?

Derrière lui, il sentit une énergie très puissante approcher et par reflexe, il se détourna pour trancher l'étrange créature. Réussissant à blesser le Hollow, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour le faire disparaître. C'était un étrange Hollow, un être sans jambe qui ressemblait plus à un énorme poisson qu'à ces semi-humanoïdes qu'ils croisaient habituellement. C'était sans doute cela le plus terrifiant : de devoir faire face à un être peu commun dont la mâchoire était parsemée de plusieurs rangées de dents tranchantes, deux tentacules volants derrières elle de façon négligée, une de ce qui devait être une "nageoire" se terminant en une longue lame de forme triangulaire et semblait extrêmement proche d'un Zanpakuto.

L'Hollow recula, sa nageoire arrière s'agitant nerveusement. Son sang coulant le long de son corps. Contrairement aux autres, il ne contre attaqua pas et esquiva agilement quelques autres attaques lui étant destinées. Il était dangereux, très dangereux ! C'est pour cela que le Capitaine fit le maximum pour l'abattre, tentant de le trancher ...

Incroyablement agile, la créature se déplaça à une vitesse qui choqua le blond : il était peu habitué à voir un de ses adversaires se débattre avec ferveur. C'était également une des premières fois qu'un adversaire à la force grande décidait de fuir sans même qu'un affrontement eut lieu ! Décidant de détruire cette créature, il la poursuivit en utilisant le shunpo ...

Etrangement, la course poursuite se poursuivit de la sorte : Shinji enchainant les techniques de déplacement, mais ne réussissant pas à toucher la créature, juste à l'effleurer tout juste. Finalement, il décida d'activer la capacité de son zanpakuto et cela fonctionna à merveille. Il fut surpris cependant lorsqu'il vit la créature esquiver malgré tout son attaque ...

Comment ce pouvait il que l'Hollow y arrive ? La capacité de son zanpakuto touchait directement les sens de l'adversaire, alors comment avait elle put deviner ? Il tenta de nouveau le coup, mais il échoua de nouveau ... Se pouvait il qu'en réalité, cette créature soit capable de percevoir la réalité ? Elle ne semblait pas avoir d'yeux, c'était peut être ça le problème ?

Se décidant à y aller franchement, il se précipita vers elle, utilisant encore sa capacité. Décidant de la jouer stratégique, il enchaina les tentatives d'attaque jusqu'à un moment donné, il fut suffisamment proche et cessa d'user de son pouvoir ...

La lame de Sakanade s'enfonça jusque dans la garde dans ce qui semblait être sa poitrine ... Du sang chaud coula sur ses mains ... Du sang qui se mêlait à des gouttes claires qui glissaient directement de ses yeux à lui, il avait une drôle d'impression ... Il se sentait extrêmement mal alors qu'il aurait dut être victorieux de cette victoire, non ? ...

- Shin-san, pourquoi ? Murmura la voie déchirante d'Aichiko.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa que le corps qu'il avait contre lui n'était autre que celui de la belle blonde ... Non, c'était impossible ! Il l'aurait reconnu si cela avait été elle alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi était ce son corps à elle qu'il tenait entre ses bras ... Son corps las qui se laissa choir contre lui, ne semblant pas avoir la force de s'y retenir.

- Capitaine Hirako ! Appela Aizen.

Relevant le regard, il le vit combattre d'autres Hollow qui approchaient tels des charognards. Aichiko devenait de plus en plus faible chaque seconde entre ses bras. Shinji était perdu, ne sachant plus ce qu'il devait faire.

- Shinji. Souffla si faiblement la blonde qu'il dut se pencher pour entendre ce qu'elle disait : S'il te plait, prend soin d'Hiyori. C'est la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai a laissé ici ...

Sa tête encadrée d'or retomba mollement contre son torse. Son cœur battit fortement dans son torse d'homme, mais il réalisa qu'elle était simplement inconsciente. Il fallait rapidement stopper l'hémorragie ou bien elle risquait fort de mourir et ça, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Retrouver rapidement Unohana pour la guider jusqu'ici, c'était sa seule chance !

- Aizen ! Hurla t il avec force. Je te la confie ! Protège là ! Je vais chercher le Capitaine de la Quatrième !

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant de s'en approcher, serrant sa main sur la garde de son zanpakuto alors que Shinji utilisait le Shunpo comme jamais dans sa vie ! Il prévoyait déjà de l'attraper par la taille pour l'entrainer sans même lui expliquer les raisons de cet enlèvement brutal.

* * *

- Où est-il ? S'écriait le blond. Où sont-ils ?

Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de ses deux subalternes si ce n'était cette tâche de sang sur le sol, celui de la belle Aichiko. Regardant dans les alentours, il vit une multitude de cadavres dans le coin, comme si une monstrueuse bataille avait eut lieu ici. Les plaies semblaient avoir été faites grâce à une lame et il se souvint de l'Hollow aux formes de poisson : peut être qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion ?

Merde ! Il n'avait pas fait une erreur aussi stupide ? Non ...

- Aichiko ! Appela Shinji. Où es tu ? Aichiko !

- Hirako-san, elle n'est pas là. Soupira à coté de lui Ukitake.

Ce n'était pas possible ! Elle devait forcément être dans le coin ! Avec une blessure pareille, elle ne pouvait pas être très loin ! S'agitant, il commença à la chercher, essayant de trouver une trace de sa pression spirituelle, mais ses amis le retinrent tant bien que mal, comprenant qu'il se mettait en danger plus que nécessaire. Ce fut Kyoraku qui réagit avec la plus grande intelligence, assenant un coup de son manche dans le ventre de Shinji, l'assommant à moitié.

Utilisant toute la volonté qui lui restait pour tenter de garder ses esprits, il tenta de se remettre debout sans l'aide du traître qui l'avait frappé, mais en vain. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être soutenu par cet homme, mais finit par accepter, en profitant pour récupérer autant que possible car il était bien décidé à retrouver la jeune femme !

- Aichiko ! Grogna t il contre l'épaule de Kyoraku.

- Si elle est encore vivante, on la retrouvera ! Assura le ténébreux.

Cela provoqua un sentiment de révolte dans le cœur de Shinji car il la supposé morte ! Ce n'était pas le cas, elle était vivante ! Il fut impossible qu'elle ait abandonné tout espoir de survie ! Repoussant brutalement son aîné, il faillit s'écrouler au sol mais réussit à garder son équilibre précaire.

- Elle est vivante ! Cracha t il sur un ton acide. Elle ne peut être que vivante ! Elle n'a pas le droit de mourir !

- Ca ... Capitaine Hirako.

- Toi ! Hurla le blond en reconnaissant Aizen et se tournant vers lui.

Il s'étrangla à moitié en voyant l'état du pauvre garçon, entaillé ici et là, il perdait énormément de sang et son bras pendait inutilement le long de son corps. Il semblait avoir été attaqué par un monstre d'une incroyable puissance et il s'effondra avant que qui ce soit ne puisse lui demander où était la belle Vice-Capitaine.

Unohana se précipita vers lui, débutant sans hésiter les soins dont il avait grandement besoin. Shinji, lui, s'approchait très lentement de cet homme qui semblait avoir échoué dans la seule véritable mission qu'il lui avait confié ... Mais, en voulait il réellement à ce gamin ? Après tout, s'il était resté lui, sans doute n'y aurait il pas eu d'imprévus de ce genre ...

Se penchant sur le blessé, il lui lança cependant un regard noir : il était plus simple de tenir un autre responsable de ses propres échecs, non ?

- Où est le Vice-Capitaine Sarugaki ? Grogna t il froidement.

- Pardonnez-moi, Capitaine, je n'ai pas réussis à la protégée. Furent les seuls mots que prononcèrent le brun avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Il n'aimait pas ces paroles là ... Il ne les aimait vraiment pas !

- Unohana, ramène-le vite ! Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à Aichiko ! Dépêche-toi !

Mais la Capitaine de la Quatrième Division releva un regard empli de tristesse vers Shinji dont le cœur sembla se fracasser en mille morceaux : elle aussi devait croire que la jeune fille était morte ... Pourquoi n'y avait il que lui pour espérer la retrouver ? Il fallait absolument faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! Tournant les talons, il voulut reprendre ses recherches ... Lui n'abandonnerait pas l'espoir de la revoir.

* * *

Hiyori était vraiment adorable lorsqu'elle dormait, c'était sans doute l'un des seul moment où elle ne causait de tord à personne, mais c'était aussi le moment où elle risquait le moins de souffrir. Shinji priait le ciel pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas, mais cela ne lui fut pas autorisé et bien trop vite, les yeux bleus de la fillette s'entrouvrirent. Il ne bougea pas, se contentant de la regarder, se demandant quel mot pourrait apaiser son petit cœur ...

Y avait-il de bonnes phrases pour annoncer une telle nouvelle sans provoquer de tristesse ? Non, il n'y en avait pas et lui même n'arrivait pas à s'y faire ...

- Sin-San ? Marmonna t elle en se frottant les yeux. Où est Ai-Anne ?

Il se devait de répondre ... Mais ses lèvres restèrent comme collées ensemble, il tenta de l'ouvrir, mais même s'il y parvint, il ne réussit pas à faire sortir le moindre son de sa bouche. Comment lui dire ? Comment dire une chose à laquelle lui même ne pouvait pas croire ! Il était impossible, impensable, qu'Aichiko ait été tuée ! Elle devait être quelque part ...

Se tournant vers la porte, il s'attendit à la voir débouler, avouant qu'Unohana avait mit un peu de temps à la soigner ... Mais les secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'elle n'apparaisse, sans que la belle ne traverse l'encadrure(ça n'existe pas) de la porte ...

- Sin-San ? Appela la petite voie.

Il se tourna vers elle et en la voyant écarquiller ses petits yeux bleus, il resta incertain ... Sa petite bouche fit une moue et ses lèvres tremblèrent.

- Où est Ai-Anne ? Répéta t elle.

Comment trouver la force de répondre ? Non, il ne pouvait pas ... Car dire "Elle est morte", c'était avouer que lui même y croyait et ça, c'était impossible !

- Pourquoi tu pleures, Sin-San ? Demanda Hiyori qui semblait de plus en plus inquiète.

Il pleurait ? ... Oui ... Il pleurait ... Et la petite fille se mit elle aussi à pleurer, comprenant qu'il y avait une raison à ses larmes ...

Elle ne lui redemanda jamais plus où était passée Aichiko, comprenant ce qui s'était passé avant que qui que se soit ne le fasse ...

* * *

C'était Kifune qui était allé voir la petite fille pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, Hiyori n'avait pas pleuré cette fois là, ne gardant que la tête baissée tandis que la Capitaine lui annonçait qu'ils veilleraient sur elle. Shinji s'était bien proposé de l'accueillir chez lui, mais une femme semblait plus adaptée à cela et pendant les premières semaines, elle apprit à quel point la jeune Sarugaki pouvait être capricieuse et elle finit par partager sa vie avec Shinji ...

Grandissant encore et encore, elle avait suivit les pas de sa grande sœur et avait prouvé très rapidement qu'elle était très douée ...

Quand à Shinji, il ne réussit jamais à pardonner à Aizen son échec et bien que ce dernier donna l'illusion de tout faire pour se rattraper, ce ne fut pas suffisant pour que lui pardonne ...

Il eut raison ...

* * *

_**Fausse Ville de Karakura, Fin des Hostilités**_

Shinji était heureux de voir qu'Hiyori était tiré d'affaire. Il ne remercierait jamais assez la Capitaine Unohana d'avoir soigné la jeune fille et ne savait pas s'il pourrait un jour rembourser la dette qu'il avait envers elle. La chose la plus précieuse d'Aichiko était finalement devenue la sienne et il était devenu indispensable pour le Shinigami de la protéger ... Il n'y était, cependant, pas arrivé cette fois ...

Profitant de l'état de faiblesse de la petite blonde, il passa une main rassurante et protectrice dans ses cheveux. Il avait craint ne pas réussir à la protéger comme il avait échoué avec Aichiko. Entendant un petit rire indulgent s'échapper de la bouche d'Unohana, il releva le visage vers elle, l'air interrogatif.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je donnerais ma vie pour la sauvée ! Assura t elle avec force.

Elle disait là la vérité, elle faisait tout pour elle, en oubliant qu'il y avait d'autres personnes à protéger et le jeune homme décida de donner un peu du sien : ce que désiré le plus Unohana était qu'il y ait le moins de victimes possible. Soigner les blessures les plus graves pour tenter de facilité son travail était encore la meilleure des solutions ...

- Bon, nous aussi on va y mettre du nôtre. Décida t il en lançant un regard à ses amis. Aller, j'vais tâcher de faire c'que j'peux pour les blessés.

Utilisant le Shunpo, il se sentit fléchir, se demandant s'il n'en avait pas trop fait. Une promesse était cependant une promesse, même s'il se l'était fait à lui même ! Surpris de voir Orihime, il s'en approcha dans le but de la réprimander : pourquoi n'était elle pas entrain d'activer son pouvoir ? ... Mais c'était le cas : la jeune fille se concentrait sur les soins ... Des ennemies !

Sous le bouclier se tenaient trois Arrancars, les trois folles qui s'étaient attaquées à Yamamoto alors qu'il leur manquait un bras ... Le Commandant les avait donc épargnées ? En même temps, il avait eu totalement raison : des combattantes prêtes à se jeter sur un adversaire alors qu'elles étaient affaiblies, était une preuve de courage ... Ou de stupidité selon le point de vue ...

- Inoue-San ! Gronda t il cependant. On peut savoir c'que tu fous ? T'aurais dut les achever !

C'était pour la taquiner, bien sûr ... Et elle le comprit vu le sourire tendre qu'elle lui renvoya. Elle n'était décidément pas faite pour la guerre. Il se demanda s'il y avait un moyen de l'écarter de toutes ces batailles et finit par se dire qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autres, il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour elle ...

- Où est Hallibel-Sama ? Gronda l'une des Arrancars, s'énervant vite contre la pauvre humaine. Va la soigner elle ! T'as pigé ? Aller, Femme, va faire ton travail !

- Hallibel-Sama ? Répéta la jeune fille. Je ne l'ai pas vu ...

- Alors va vite la trouver ! Hurla une des autres.

- Vos gueules bande de perdantes ! Répliqua brutalement Shinji, prenant la défense de la rousse. Elle finit d'abord de s'occuper de vos bras et elle ira !

L'Arrancar voulut protester, des larmes perlant au coin de ses lèvres, mais le Vizard fit claquer sa langue contre son palais avant de tourner le regard, cherchant à se souvenir du lieu où avait chuté la Tiercera Espada.

- Je vais la chercher, fini ce que tu as commencé. Ordonna le blond à Orihime.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait : utilisant de nouveau le Shunpo, il ne tarda pas à trouver la belle blonde. Elle était couchée sur le ventre, ayant perdu sa forme normal, les blessures infligées par Aizen avait fait naître sous elle une mare écarlate qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il ne pourrait pas la bouger à moins de vouloir provoquer plus de dégâts ...

Décidant de lui prodiguer les premiers soins, il s'accroupit et posa sa main sur sa blessure, la faisant gémir de douleur. Au moins était elle encore en vie, même si en piteux état. Malgré cela, elle fit un effort pour se lever et bien qu'il tenta de la retenir, il eut une étrange impression ... C'était vraiment très étrange, mais ... C'était comme s'il ...

Observant la jeune femme, il la relâcha pour la laisser lui faire face et lorsqu'il rencontra son visage dont le masque Hollow barrait ses lèvres, il fut de nouveau envahi par un étrange sentiment de "déjà vu" ... Ses yeux bleus encadrés par de longs cils blonds ... Elle fléchit et il la rattrapa, la prenant dans ses bras sans réellement s'en rendre compte et la collant même contre lui ...

- Lâche-moi. Souffla t elle froidement.

Mais ça, il n'y arrivait pas ... Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était ce si difficile de lui obéir ? Son regard au couleur de l'océan l'hypnotisait totalement.

- Est ce qu'elle va bien ? Finit elle par demander, voyant qu'il ne la lâcherait pas.

- C'est pas possible ! Répliqua Shinji, grinçant des dents. Tu ne peux pas être ...

- Bien sûr que si et tu le sais bien maintenant, non ? Il nous a bernés ... Tout les deux ...

- Bordel de merde, tiens le coup ! Inoue-San va arriver et ...

- Et après, quoi ? Murmura t elle doucement.

Après ? Oui, et après, que pouvait il y avoir ? Tellement de choses ! Mais cela semblait bien plus évident pour lui que pour elle et il ne put s'empêcher de l'appeler par son vrai nom :

- Aichiko ! Gronda t il. Tu sais parfaitement c'qui aura après et ...

- Je suis Hallibel Tia, Tiercera Espada des Armées d'Aizen.

- Ex-Tiercera ! Corrigea le blond avec un humour noir.

- Je vais être considérée comme une ennemie et comme un traître, non ? Et après ...

- Non, tu vas venir avec nous ... Les Vizards ... Et tu pourras être avec Hiyori ! Ta soeur ...

- Après ce qui s'est passé, je ne m'en sens pas capable ...

Cela faisait tant de temps qu'elle vivait au coté d'Aizen et une tonne de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, s'interrogeant sur les motivations de son amie. Il finit par se dire qu'elle avait été manipulée elle aussi par cet homme sans cœur.

- Hiyori sera heureuse de te retrouver. Argumenta t il.

- Elle ne me reconnaîtrait même pas si j'étais en Shinigami. Protesta Hallibel. Elle est bien mieux sans moi ...

- Et moi ? J'aimerai te retrouver ...

- Toi ? Tu ne peux pas trouver quelque chose de mieux que "moi" ?

Elle parlait sans doute de sa nouvelle situation ... Comment en était elle arrivée à cet état ?

- Explique moi pourquoi. Murmura t il délicatement, embrassant son front sanglant.

- Aizen m'a manipulée, prétextant que tu désirais ma mort depuis longtemps ... J'ai été tellement stupide d'y croire ... Mais c'était tellement réel ... Quand tu m'as poignardé, tu me disais des mots blessants et ...

- Jamais ! Jamais je n'ai dit quoi que ce soit qui aurait put te ... Je croyais que tu étais un Hollow ... Je n'ai pas vu ... Je ... Pardonne moi Aichiko ...

- Et lorsque je me mourrais, il m'a proposé de me sauver. Continua Hallibel. J'ai eu si peur de la mort ... J'ai accepté et voilà ce que je suis devenue après quelques unes de ses expériences ... Les moins réussies ...

- Si tu n'avais pas fléchi face à Hiyori, tu n'aurais pas été vaincue ! Répliqua Shinji, sûr de lui. Il a juste réalisé que tu te retournerais contre lui ...

Orihime approchait enfin et, sans la moindre hésitation, elle activa son bouclier sur eux deux. La belle rousse devait trouver la scène bien insolite et lui même n'y aurait jamais cru s'il l'avait découvert : il tenait serré contre lui l'Arrancars et devait avoir un sourire stupide sur le coin de ses lèvres, mais qu'importe tout cela maintenant ?

- Reste avec moi ! Supplia t il tristement.

Elle ne répondit pas à cette requête, mais ne se détacha pas de lui non plus, restant ainsi le temps que l'humaine la soigne. Il se sentait si bien en cet instant et aurait tellement aimé que le temps s'arrête enfin et pour toujours ...

* * *

Le temps finit toujours par reprendre son avancé et rien ne peut l'empêcher. Il arriva bien trop vite le moment où Hallibel Tia fut soignée et qu'elle prit la décision de repartir vers le Hueco Mundo, préférant la vie avec ses factions qui avait partagées son existence de ce dernier siècle. Lui même aurait eu beaucoup de mal à quitter les Vizards, mais il aurait tellement aimé rester avec elle, il fallait cependant qu'elle s'en aille : la Soul Society ne serait peut être pas clémente ... Et il avait trouvé son choix judicieux, il préférait la savoir loin qu'en danger.

Un garganta s'ouvrit devant elle, il sut cependant qu'il la reverrait : tant qu'elle serait vivante, leur chemin semblait destiné à se retrouver encore et encore. Shinji soupira et cela provoqua le mécontentement de Hiyori qui le frappa derrière le crâne.

- Pourquoi tu donnes l'impression de voir partir tes meilleurs amis ? Hurla t elle, pleine de reproches. J'te rappelle qu'elle était avec Aizen ! On devrait pas la laisser partir comme ça !

- Shin-san, tu l'as vraiment très mal élevé ! Soupira la tannée en croisant les bras sur son torse. J'aurais dut la confier à Kyoraku !

- Tu rigoles ? Il en aurait fait une perverse ! En tout cas, c'est clair maintenant : ce sont tes yeux qu'elle a !

Hallibel détourna le regard, se dirigeant vers la porte qui la conduirait dans un monde plus sûr.

- Non, ce sont bien les tiens ...

Et la porte dimensionnelle se referma, laissant incertain le blond ... En tout cas, elle avait toujours le don de le mettre mal à l'aise ...

- Hé, Shinji, c'était qui ça ? Grogna Hiyori avec un froncement de sourcils. Qu'est c'qu'elle racontait ?

- Je ne sais plus ! Répliqua le Vizard avec un haussement d'épaules. On lui demandera des explications la prochaine fois qu'on la rencontrera !

Pourvu qu'il y en ait une ...

* * *

**Lexique :**

_Anne :_ 姉【あね】ma soeur aînée

**Note d'Axel :**

Echec total ! Les trucs dramatiques, c'est pas du tout pour moi ! Eilinsande, tu as gagné ! Il est impossible pour moi de faire un truc vraiment ... Enfin, bref ! T'as le droit de me demander un OS ! Parce que, mis à part faire un couple jamais vu et parler d'un Vizard, j'vois pas en quoi c'est réussi ! L'aurait fallut que je peaufine tout cela, mais franchement, j'avais pas assez de place ... 20 pages, c'est vraiment trop court pour moi ! C'est vraiment rageant !

Enfin, pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris ! Aichiko Sarugaki est Hallibel Tia et est également la mère de Hiyori ... Et donc, le père est ... ? ... Moa ha ha ha ! Bien sûr, je le dis plus haut : un défi de 20 pages, mais quand on a une trop bonne idée et qu'on arrive pas à l'étaler, ça donne une impression de fic fragmentaire, non ? J'ai peut être trop fait d'anecdotes entre Shinji et Aichiko ?

J'ai choisi comme prénom de Shinigami "Aichiko" parce que j'me suis amusée bête ... Au début, elle devait s'appeler "Hachi", mais je trouvais ça trop proche de "Hallibel", alors ça a dévié pour "Hachiko" ... Et puis, ça a fini par "Aichiko" car en anglais, "A" se dit "Ai" et que ce mot veut dire "Amour" ... Aichiko ! ... Jolie non ? ... Tout le monde s'en fout j'paris mais bon ...

_Autre petite information :_ le passé des Arrancars m'intrigue depuis longtemps et je m'imagine pas mal de choses à leurs sujets, n'ayant jamais trouvé d'idée pour Hallibel, elle m'est venue grâce à Eilinsand lorsqu'elle m'a proposé de parler d'un Vizard, cela m'était déjà venu à l'esprit de créer des liens entre ce qu'on était les Arrancars et les Shinigami, voilà une première idée pour la belle Neliel ! D'autres à venir peut être ? ... Hé hé hé ... Qui sait ? ... Enfin, je vous invite à aller lire le défi d'Eilinsande et de donner votre avis ! Merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
